Aenarion Durothil
Character Profile Name: Aenarion Durothil Portrait: (Coming soon!) Class: ~Wizard: Wizards are arcane spellcasters who depend on intensive study to create their magic. To wizards, magic is not a talent but a difficult, rewarding art. When they are prepared for battle, wizards can use their spells to devastating effect. When caught by surprise, they are vulnerable. The wizards strength is in their spells; everything else is secondary. They learn new spells as they experiment and grow in experience and they can also learn them from other wizards. In addition, over time a wizard learns to manipulate their spells so they go farther, work better or are improved in some other way. ~Archmage: The highest art is magic, often referred to as ~the~ Art. It’s most advanced practitioners are frequently Archmages, bending spells in unbelievable ways to other spellcasters. IC Information Current Age: 250 Attitude: Cool, calm and collected. These words immediately describe this Elflords demeanor. Among close friends he is quick to laugh, revealing a soft, good-natured spirit; however, when confronted by his most hated foes, he reveals his quick temper. When confronted with a difficult situation, he shows the strength and resolve of a born leader. Appearance: Like all elves, his features hold an ‘otherwordly, ageless quality’, but with Aenarion, there is something ‘different’, he is not like other elves. His handsome, noble features are enhanced by a strong jaw-line, arched eyebrows and slender, pointed nose, but the highlight of his silver-blond framed visage are the deep, midnight-blue orbs, seemingly aflame with the fire of a thousand souls, holding within their infinite depths the secrets and knowledge of ages long since past. Like the rest of his kinsman, his skin is smooth and of a deep gold hue; his build however, is unusual for an elf. He stands at a height of six feet and although slender, his body is well-toned for one with such a secluded and withdrawn occupation. Appearance, Part II: (Equipment worn): Often, when the threat of danger is non-existant he is clad in robes of elven-grey, and very seldom white, with pouches of spell components hanging from his belt and from a bandolier hanging from his right shoulder to his left hip. All this is concealed by an all-enveloping cloak, adorned with mystical runes, of the same colour and weave as his robes. What is most unusual, though, is the magical blade sheathed at his side, never far from hand, for those with keen eyes and with an understanding of the elven language, the blade holds an inscription upon the cross-guard of the blade which reads: “Light of Arvandor, Bane of Darkness” His battlegarb consists of ancient elven armour, forged from the purest Mithral and enchanted to the strength of Adamantium, it is a true work of strength and beauty, a tribute to the skill and craftsmanship of the Elven smiths of old. Upon his head he wears a helm of palest silver-white, its major features are the birds’ wings, wrought of Mithral, riveted to the side of the helm and poised for flight, catching the light around it and reflecting it all around. Corellon Larethian’s Dogma: The elves are sculptors and wardens of magic's endless mysteries. Bring forth the beauty that envelops and lets the spirit gambol unfettered. Seek out new experiences and new ways. Ward against those that would destroy what they cannot create. Commune with the natural and mystical world. Be ever vigilant against the return of the banished darkness and be strong in heart against the corruption of the Spider Queen. Common Statistics Height: 6’1”. Weight: Unknown. Skin Tone: Gold. Skin Texture: Smooth, toned. Eyes: Deep, midnight-blue. Hair: Silver-blond. Accent: Noble/High-born. Archaic Elven. Recognizable Features: None immediately recognizable. Commonly spoken languages: Elven, Loross, Thorass, Celestial and Draconic. Race: Ar’Tel’Quessir (Sun elf). Left Handed or Right Handed: Left handed. Jewelry or Decorations: Symbol of Corellon Larethian, wrought of Mithral, suspended upon a thin chain of platinum. Relatives: Father and mother – Evanero Bladesinger and sorceress respectively, still residing on Evermeet. Older brother – Bladesinger, still residing on Evermeet. Twin brother – Cleric of Corellon Larethian, deceased. Younger sister – Acolyte of Sehanine Moonbow, still residing on Evermeet. OOC Information Playing Status: Active. Regional Feats (Concept Related): Arcane Fire – Building upon a natural talent, Aenarion developed the mysterious ability of Arcane Fire. It was only later on, with divine insights into the workings of magic that he developed this natural ability to a much finer degree. Though he has rarely found cause to wield it, it has made him a foe to be respected… and feared. Mastery of Elements – During his deep delving into the inner workings of magic, Aenarion discovered the way to manipulate the strands of magic during his casting so that he could change the elemental properties of his offensive spells without prior research and the development of an entirely different spell. Mastery of Counterspelling – Yet another discovery he made, was the ability to identify the strands of magic during the casting of an enemy’s spell and react quickly to counterspell, but not only that, to deflect the spell and send it, unerringly, back upon the original caster. This ability has saved him more than once in an arcane duel. Spell Power II – The last of his discoveries, he explored the finer ways of increasing the power of his spells, after much experimentation and many failures, he finally succeeded. Now his spells hit with finer precision and with extreme force, making them much harder to resist. Otherwordly – Born and raised upon the legendary Isle of Evermeet, to a noble and ancient House, his spirit is radiant and almost tangible, transcending mortal boundaries. Aenarion is a native-outsider and has Darkvision up to 60 feet. Epic Skill Focus (Lore) – With frequent forays into the Ruins of Myth Drannor, to Uvaeren’s Legacy Library and the Durothil Villa, and to libraries around the Realms, Aenarion has expanded his knowledge in many fields, particularly in the fields of History, Religion and the Arcane. Epic Skill Focus (Spellcraft) – With intense magical study, unearthing the secrets of High Arcana, Aenarion has continued to delve into mysteries of the Arcane, relentless in his study of the Weave, it’s inner mechanics and how it affects the world around him. Current Character Level: 24 Current Character Alignment: Neutral Good; Neutral (50), Good (100) '-Perfect Alignment Title:' Benefactor Time spent in Myth Drannor: 25 years Category:PC